Uncle and Niece no more
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: It's Misaki birthday, and Shin has a surprise for her. How will the two reacted to each others feeling? REWRITED! Rated 'T' for some sexual references. Mostly Shin X Misaki, but there'll be another pairing along the way.containing Incest.Please read and review!


The Best Birthday Present

**I don't own anything! not even a single card...**

**Shin's 28 , and Misaki's 18 here...**

**it's just weird that Shin a high school student in the flash back but he turned out to be 38 years old in current time line. Just how?**

**sorry if it's bad**

* * *

Shin had closed the shop early that evening, tonight is Misaki birthday, and she's out to celebrate it with Aichi and the others. Shin can't help but smile. The first time he had seen her, she was just a little girl. But now, without him realizing it, she turn into a stunning beauty. He's also smiled at the fact that she had become more lively after meeting Aichi and the others. But sometimes, deep in his heart he felt a bit of jealousy toward them.

Shin Shooked his head as hard as he can. What was he thinking? He should be happy and just happy for her.

After he close the shop, he's waiting silently for Misaki, alone with just the sub-manager to accompany him.

"It's finally her birthday..." he said to him self, The sub-manager just looked at him and meowed.

"... i guess she's not just my little misaki anymore ..." Shin though. " Well! She should be home at any moment now, we should start preparing now." Shin get up and walk to the kitchen, followed by the sub-manager.

Shin continued to prepare the surprise party, The plan was to surprised her twice. First step was to celebrated it with just Aichi and friends, plain and boring! And then here's the second part, Shin will surprise her by his own. She'll completly catched off guard. And finally, the last step was to surprise her once more when she was about to sleep. This time with all of her friends, including those who's not really a friend. it'll be mercier. But it will surely make her happy!

The only draw back was she'll be too tired tomorrow morning. But it's sunday so it's okay! Although she might be blame him later.

Shin smiled a bit, thinking about how genius and brilliant his idea is.

Shin looked at the clock on the wall, "Let's see... it's 8 o'clock already... she should be home at any moment now, Better hurry!" He said as he continued with his work.

After a few minutes, Misaki came home. She looked tired and a bit sleepy.

" I'm home..." She said while she taking off her shoes."Shin-san... i'm hungry... is dinner ready yet?"

There's no reply, and the shop was pitch black. "Shin?" Misaki can't see anything. She wondered if shin's already a sleep and let out a sigh, she looked a bit disappointed and turn on the light.

"Welcome home ! " Shin said, welcoming her, Right after she turned on the light. The sub-manager also meowed welcoming her .

Misaki was surprised, she saw shin carrying sub manager on his hand and a lot of delicious food on the table, there's also a medium sized cake with a happy birthday written on it.

"Happy Birthday, Misaki..."

Misaki was surprised, Misaki know that this is her birthday, she was just celebrating it with her friends. But then, to think that Shin will make a surprise party all by himself? He can be unpredictable sometimes. Misaki blushed a little.

"wow... really... you're seriously doing a surprise party? Right after i celebrated it with my friends? I'm not a child anymore, shin-san!"

"Ahahaha... well... i thought you would be happy..." Shin said, and laugh awkwardly.

Misaki smiled and dashing to him, giving her uncle a big warm hug.

"Thank you...shin-san..."

Shin was surprised at first, but he quickly gaining his composure and hug her back.

"You're welcome..."

Sub manager shocked his head and smiled a little at the view.

They spent the rest of the evening talking on the sofa. She was wearing a old oversized white shirt that was her uncle's, it cover most of her body but she didn't wear anything to cover her lower part, exposing her thigh. Shin tried his best to not peeking and checking whenever she's wearing a panties or not.

Shin tried to get her to laugh, because she rarely laugh in front of him and he want to change that. He kept the conversation going, asking how school was going, friends , and about vanguard. As he listened to her talk, he let her sweet voice go straight to his heart, while his head kept wondering if she had any panties on under those shirt. But after a couple of hours, there's nothing left to talk about, even a chit-chat questions. After a moment of silence, Misaki looked up to the clock and got up to leave, " it's already 9 o'clock... well, time to bed i guess..." she said.

"What? so soon?" Shin asked, The others are going to come at 11, so there's still 2 hours left. She can't sleep yet, he'll feel bad to wake her up, and it's already too late to call and cancel the party. Takuto and the ultra rares flew to Japan in the middle of their tour just for this you know? Kenji and the SIT Genius even taking a break from their study in SIT.

"Yep, I was planning to go shopping with Akari tomorrow... so i need some extra time to prepare. Didn't i told you?"

" I- I see... now that you mention it..." Shin slapped himself mentally, She did said she wan't to go somewhere with Akari, but he already told Akari to cancel or at least postponed it. She must be forgot to.

"It's nice talk with you once in a while, shin..." she said, looking at him with a small smile in her face.

"Same here..." Shin gave his 18 years old niece a hug and kiss on the cheek. Misaki held on a little tighter and a little longer than he remembered. She wasn't afraid to press herself into his body like he remembered when she was little. Then, before he knew it, she gave her uncle a lingering kiss on the lips. When she eased back, he looked her in the eyes, and saw her looking right back. He blinked to keep himself from falling into those beautiful blue eyes.

When Shin came back to his sense, he shivered a bit. Not only that misaki didn't get angry at him kissing her, she kissed him back! on the lips!

"Mi-misaki? Something happen?" he asked in worries.

Misaki shocked her head and smiled.

"Nothing happened, nothing at all..." she answered and continue to proceed to her room.

Shin looked at her, he knew that she's lying, but he decided to stay silent about it.

Shin had helped raise Misaki since she was an infant. He had watched her grow up to become a beautiful, young woman. He loved her like his own daughter. But when she looked into his eyes the way she just did, he got a different feeling for her, a feeling he knew was more about her being a woman than being his niece.

"Misaki... do you want to do play vanguard before going to bed? Just like the old time?" Shin said, stopping her from going to her room.

Shin slapped himself mentally, he just want to spent more time with her, But that's sound a bit creepy isn't it?

"Well, if you don't like it... how about we grab some ice cream?"

Still no response. Her mood lightened but she wasn't satisfied. She knew what she really wanted for her birthday.

"Do you want to spend the night in my bed with me tonight? Playing vanguard? " Shin asked desperately. Shin cursed himself immediately for how stupid it sound.

Immediately her face shot up to him and he knew that's what she was holding out for. It was her birthday, after all! How could she resist?

Misaki stay silent for a while but started giggling and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Shin smiled at her reply. He was prepared for the worst, but who had tought that she will agree?

"Under one condition! The loser must listen to anything the winner says!" Misaki said with a playful tone

Shin sweated a bit and laugh awkwardly, "Please go easy on me..."

* * *

[ 09:20 PM, Shin's room]

They played at shin's room, Misaki was using her genesis deck while Shin played a Neo Nectar

"No heal trigger... i lost..." Shin said as he put the sixth card to his damage zone. "You're getting stronger misaki..." Shin smiled at her, his heart filled with pride at his niece growth.

Misaki pouted and hit his hand hard, making him whimpered in pain, "You're holding back didn't you?"

"Holding back? no..no... how can i?" Shin started to act suspiciously he averted his gaze from Misaki, while he rub his hand repeatedly. Even that Morikawa can guess that he's hiding something.

" I know that you draw a perfect guard before, if you use it you'll be able to hold my attack this turn and i'll lost! And that wasnt the only one, you held back a lot! You have a lot of opportunity to use your limit break, you didn't even use a break ride! So... what's your excuse!" Misaki glared at shin with her usual cold and intimidating eyes.

"A..ahaha...sorry..." Shin laugh awkwardly, he can't find any smart excuse that will satisfy her.

"You dummy!" Misaki hit Shin's chest once again. "You're the strongest fighter i ever see you know... More than Kai, More than Aichi… why are you always holding back?"

"Well... my time already passed... i doubt that some one even remember me" He said with a sad face.

"World Champion for 3 times straight and almost no damage deserve a world record you know?"

"Well... Vanguard was not as popular as now back there, so it's normal for them to forgot"

Misaki looking at him in dissaproval and started to move to his side.

"You're still the best fighter for me... More that Daigo, more than Aichi..."

Shin smiled at the comment.

Misaki sit quietly right next to him. Misaki took a glance to her uncle, and leaned toward his shoulder.

"I'm cold," she said, with the slightest pout.

"Here, put these on..." Shin said while covering her with a blanket. Misaki smiled a bit and pulled the blanket to cover both of them. Shin lifted one of his hand, letting Misaki leaned further to his chest. He put his hand back down, hugging her and keep her warm. He had done this ever since she was a kid. But now it felt different. Thoughts were poping out in his head, mostly perverted one and he tried his best to pushed them out. He tried to act as if everything were the same, as when she was just a child. After all, no matter how much she has grown she's still his little princess.

They talked for a while and shared a few laughs.

When Misaki laughed, Shin would look over at her. He really enjoyed watching her laugh ever since she's little. Not to mention she didn't laugh a lot nowadays. Misaki didn't look at him, but let him watch her, acting as if she didn't know he was looking.

After they share a few laugh, there's a moment of silence between them.

" ... come to think about it, It's my win... so... you remembered our agreement right?" Misaki said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Shin was surprised, he remembered about their agreement, and he was hoping she would forgot about it, But it's impossible, she can't forget.

"Well... sorry, i forgot about it"

"Then, can i asked something from you? Just think of it as my birthday present."

"Sure, Ask anything you want"

"..." Misaki looked hesitated "I... I want you, Shin..." She said in low voice.

Shin was dumbfounded by her words. She wants him? in what way? The way he's hoping it?

"Misaki... w-what are you talking about?" Shin know what she means, but he tried to dodge it. They're uncle and Niece. No matter how he feels toward her there's some border that shouldn't be crossed.

Misaki looked shocked, and dissapointed.

"You know what i mean Shin! I knew it! You don't care about me!" She screamed, Her voice are shaking and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Shin was shocked to see her crying. Misaki was always a strong girl, and her crying are even rarer than her smile. Did he really hurt her that much? "How could you say that!? Of course I care about you!"

"No you don't! If you do care, you wouldn't let me lie in bed alone every night crying for my parents!" Misaki's fist banged the bed, something he hadn't seen his little girl do for a long time.

She throw away the blanket that was covering her and stand up, looking down at shin with her teary eyes.

"I'm so lonely - they left me all alone! And now so have you! Ever since my parents left me I've always been alone!" Her legs looked like they were going to give way beneath her as she tried as best to hide it.

" I've always had to be alone! I'm sick of it! I hate this! I hate life, I hate it here, I hate you! I want to run away! And you better believe I will as soon as I find somewhere to go!"

He stood there looking at the sadness which had overcome his precious niece's face, he never know how hard it had been for her. Is he really not good enough? Has she never saw him as her family? Or…

"I loved you… Shin… I always have…." Misaki whispered before she shift her gaze away from him, jumped of the bed and rushed to go back to her room, and without thinking, Shin grabbed her hand. She's the only one for him, his precious person, He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Now he know why she never call him uncle, She never looking at him as one. She always looking at him as a man. She loved him and He know that he loved her too.

Misakis' entire body halted its' step at his touch, and she turned her head back towards him with fire in her eyes.

"You can't stop me!"

"I don't want to stop you, Misaki... Just... come here!"

He pulled her stiff body into his hug as he leaned to her that he was eye to eye with her now. She pushed away from him, disgusted that he was showing her love when she was so mad at him-but something about how he was holding her made her think.

His eyes looked into hers and without warning his lips met hers . For a moment she had no idea what was happening, before she realized that what she wanted was being given to her! Her mind didn't trust that this was happening until her body confirmed it for her, and Misaki's entire body relaxed in his strong embrace.

All of the pain that was holded inside of her burst out of her like a broken dam and finally, she had someone who would share life with her! She had him as she wanted him, and tears of happiness started rolling down her cheeks as she awkwardly kissing him back softly. They just stood there together, lips locked until they stopped moving their mouths and stared at one other with heavy breaths.

"Are you sure you want this?"

He picked her up-standing on his feet as he carried her straddling him up back into her room. Shin really can be stupid sometimes, she thought to herself.

"Yes. More than anything..."

Shin hesitated. But his doubts disappeared as he saw her eyes.

"So be it" Shin said as he pulled her into another kiss.

They have passed the point of no return, and he won't back down anymore.

* * *

[ 11:00 PM]

Shin and Misaki laying down on the bed.

Covered in blanked, Both are naked, panting and sweating. Shin hold her in both of his arm, hugging her gently. While Misaki rested her head on his chest, smiling happily.

"... Shin... "

"yes my dear?"

" I won't forgive you if you seeing other woman than me!"

Shin laughed a bit "Of course i won't... I promise! even if i do, they won't even looked at me" he said it pridefully, as if he was sure he won't get laid anymore.

Misaki chuckled and smiled, "I love you Shin..."

"I Love You too... my dear"

They smiled at each other and started to fall a sleep,while still hugging their beloved, exhausted after expressing their love to each other.

As they slowly closed their eyes, the light was suddenly turned on and a lot of people coming in.

"SURPRISE~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Misaki~!"

Both of them were surprised when Aichi, Kai, Miwa, Kamui, Emi, the vanguard club members and many others, or in short, almost everyone that Misaki know came in carrying a birthday cake, and presents. All ready to party.

But then, they are all went silence when they see Misaki and Shin are hugging each other without any strand of string covering their body. All surprised by the unexpected view in front of them.

Aichi blushed as hard as he can and hiding behind Kai who's stunned.

Kamui has no idea what're they doing. "Are they wrestling naked?" he thought.

Miwa grinned, being aware to the girl feeling to her uncle.

Morikawa was clueless and wondering why everyone so quiet.

Ishida quickly close Emi and Mai's eyes with his hand trying to protect his junior pure mind, they protested thought claiming to be not a child anymore.

The Foo Fighters, Ren was busy taking picture, Asaka was blushed while holding ren's arm, and Tetsu sighed like an oldman.

The ultrarares, Kourin has already dialed the 110 on her phone while Kourin was almost fainted and holded up by rekka. While Takuto just smile in amusement, with one of his hand on his chin like he's already predicted this.

Izaki and the other guest like team caesar, team handsome and the others can't see what happened because they was standing behind. And wondering of what's the front row doing.

Shin panicked, he totally forgot about his so called genius surprise birthday party plan. Is it the time already?

He rose up from the bed and tried to cover misaki with his own body, forgetting that he's also bare naked. Resulting the girls (including Aichi) to scream and the boys was stunned to see Shin's size.

The rest of the night was a chaos as the boys are busy chasing around Shin around the store, while the girls started to gather around misaki and interrogating her about what happened.

Misaki just smiled at the question and said, " Just the best birthday present ever." as she rub her stomach gently.

* * *

**Well… I'm planning to made this into a series, so i remove the adult content and change the rate to T, maybe will turn back to M in later chapter maybe not , but well... please enjoy it.**

**Please give me your opinion about the change**


End file.
